


Entre a Trindade

by MisakiMei_MCL321



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Youkai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiMei_MCL321/pseuds/MisakiMei_MCL321
Summary: Um vasto pedaço de Terradivido para três naçõesA floresta dos YoukaisO templo dos Soukoku'se o reino dos Humanosentre conflitos e guerrasexistira um herói que unirá todos os povos?
Relationships: Daikenja/Shinou (Kyou Kara Maou!), Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri





	1. Chapter 1

Era pra ser apenas um dia comum, porem seus pensamentos e ações que lhe guiaram ate aquele lugar diziam completamente o contrário.  
Admitira para si mesmo que sua conduta de vida era estranha, mas muitos fatos do passado o fizeram ser quem ele era gora. Ninguém realmente o conhecia.  
Parou frente a ponte e ultrapassou a barra de proteção. Não sabia se era isso mesmo que queria, mas por que não? Ele era so um “pirralho egoísta” ...  
Naquele momento passava alguém pela ponte andando de bicicleta. Era um garoto que ousou gritar para o rapaz loiro:  
-Então acha que já sofreu o suficiente?  
-Como é? _ o outro retrucou.  
Ele desceu da bicicleta aproximando com cuidado e continuou:  
-Desculpe, mas não me parece que é isso o que você quer.  
-Estou preso aqui. _ mentiu.  
-O que?  
-Estou preso aqui! Pode me ajudar?  
-Você quer... A minha ajuda?  
-Rápido! _ pediu sentindo-se extremamente patético.  
-Certo!  
O moço tentou puxa-lo e acidentalmente os pés do loiro escorregaram:  
-Socorro! Por favor, não me solte!  
-Confie em mim! Vai ficar tudo bem...  
Com esforço ele se curvou na barra e utilizou os próprios pés como impulso puxando o loiro que caiu em cima de si. O outro começou a rir:  
-Isso foi engraçado! _ ele encarou os olhos verdes acima dos seus _ sou Yuuri a propósito.  
-Wolfram... _ ele murmurou ainda em choque.  
-Von Bielefeld Wolfram?  
-Sim.  
-Por que vossa excelência queria se jogar de uma ponte? Ainda mais dessa ponte? Poderia causae uma guerra!  
-Eu não queria! _ o jovem gritou raivoso se levantando do chão. Jamais admitiria seu momento de fraqueza ainda mais para alguém como ele.  
-Sei... _ Yuuri revirou os olhos.  
O príncipe o encarava surpreso ninguém ousava trata-lo assim. Era praticamente o mesmo que enfrentar a morte.  
-Eu so... estava cansado... _ não percebeu quando as palavras pularam da sua boca.  
-Claro por que deve ser tão horrível ser você...  
-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Você nem me conhece seu covarde!  
-Reveja sua posição e me diga que é o verdadeiro covarde. _ ele montou novamente em sua bicicleta_ boa noite Kaka.  
Ao chegar aos limites do castelo Wolfram já podia ouvir os gritos exagerados de sua mae:  
-Wolf! Wolf onde você esteve? Fiquei muito preocupada! Você é meu bebe não pode sumir assim!  
-Está tudo bem. _ ele responder se esquivando do abraço esmagador que viria a seguir.  
-Não foi o que eu soube. _ falou um homem de cabelos negros preso num rabo de cavalo.  
-Aniwe...  
-O que fazia naquela ponte? Sabe muito bem que não é seguro cruza-la.  
-Eu estava...  
-Wolfram... deve tomar cuidado... _ outro homem o aconselhou colocando a mão em seu ombro. Esse tinha cabelos castanhos muito bem cortados e alinhados_ me preocupo com você.  
-Não me toque! Sabe que não o considero meu irmão seu mestiço!  
O loiro mais novo saiu pisando fundo. Cecilie não conseguia entender por que o filho era assim. É claro que ela sabia sobre a desavença entre os humanos e os soukoku’s já que os mesmos possuíam dons especiais, mas não via motivo para Wolfram ser tão rígido com o próprio irmão. Levando em conta que na mistura de DNA o humano prevalecia então um filho de soukoku com um humano nascia normal, mas muitos não entendiam isso.  
-Não se preocupe mae. _ Konrad disse_ um dia ele vai entender...  
-Mas vocês eram tão próximos....  
-E seremos de novo... você vera_ ele sorriu gentilmente_ vamos Gwendal é nossa vez de fazer a ronda.  
-Sim.


	2. Conheça seus limites

Yuuri largou sua bicicleta na varanda de casa e entrou na humilde sala sentindo o cheiro de curry da sua mae que veio saudá-lo alegremente:  
-Tadaima... _ ele disse desanimado.  
-Okaeri Yuu-chan! Onichan to papa já estão na mesa...  
-Mae não vou jantar hoje...  
-Mama desu Yuu-chan... Doshite?   
-Não estou com fome...  
-Aconteceu algo? _ Shori perguntou preocupado.  
-Não.  
O jovem revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas para seu quarto jogando-se na cama após fechar a porta. Sentiu o celular vibrar. Era uma mensagem de Murata.  
“Yo, Shibuya você já chegou em casa?”  
“Hai, nande?”  
“Nandemonai... amanhã vamos dar uma volta, o que acha?”  
“nos encontramos no parque.”  
“Oyasuminasai”  
“Oyasumi”  
A noite se prolongou e apenas uma pergunta rondava a mente dos dois jovens: Quando nos veremos de novo?  
O dia amanhecera tranquilo em Shin Makoku os feirantes gritavam suas mercadorias e as crianças corriam aproveitando a manhã de sábado.  
Dois soukoku’s andavam distraidamente mesmo que recebessem olhares furtivos de desprezo. Depois de tantos feitos sua espécie era vista como a “ralé”. Yuuri e Murata sentaram se na fonte que ficava no centro do parque:  
-No que está pensando? _ o menino de óculos perguntou.  
-Em por que somos assim...  
-Não escolhemos nosso destino Shibuya.  
Seus questionamentos foram interrompidos pela vista do loiro que era escoltado por soldados até uma pequena barraca.  
Wolfram viu Yuuri com um rapaz e isso o fez se sentir estranho. Ignorando a ordem de seu irmão ele deixou os guardas e seguiu para a direção do duplo preto:  
-Yuuri.  
-Kaka. _ os dois se levantaram em uma breve reverencia.  
-Quem é esse? _ ele questionou sem rodeios.  
-Murata Ken este é Von Bielefeld Wolfram... Kaka este é Murata.  
-Voce é o filho de Daikenja?  
-Sim. Serei o próximo grande sábio.  
-E por que estão juntos?  
-Bem... _ Yuuri estranhou a pergunta_ ele é meu amigo?  
O silencio que se formou entre os três foi constrangedor ate que Murata teve uma brilhante ideia:  
-Estávamos indo a um lugar quer ir conosco?  
-Eu...  
Antes que pudesse formular uma frase um dos soldados o puxou pelo ombro dizendo:  
-Não deveria se aproximar deste tipo de gente Kaka.  
-Deveria tomar cuidado ao falar assim com meu filho. _ Daikenja se pronunciou atrás do soldado. Ele estava ao lado de Shinou.  
-Geika! Heika! _ o homem assustou-se fazendo uma breve reverencia_ eu... eu...  
-Se for embora neste momento esquecerei sua grosseria para com meu amigo. _ Shinou se manifestou.  
-Mas Kaka...  
-Deixe Wolfram brincar com as outras crianças. Ele precisa de novos ares. _o loiro mais velho continuou piscando para o seu favorito.  
Os três jovens começaram a caminhar em direção as fronteiras que separavam as terras humanas de soukoku’s. mesmo depois de o rei nomear um como seu grande sábio e abrir os portões aquela espécie era tão temida quanto a própria floresta de Youkais.  
Os amigos seguiam em silencio um pouco intimidados com a presença esmagadora do jovem príncipe:  
-O que há de errado com vocês? Estou atrapalhando algo? _ Wolfram indagou nervoso.  
-Claro que não! _ Yuuri protestou ouvindo o humano bufar.  
-Hei, Shibuya_ ouviu Murata sussurrar para si_ o que eu perdi?  
Essa questão o fez lembrar da noite anterior e ignorando seu amigo ele se dirigiu ao loiro novamente:  
-Wolfram... você está bem?  
Ele enrubesceu sob a pergunta e ficou um tempo calado, mas logo em seguida retomou a pose de um pirralho egoísta respondendo grosseiramente:  
-é claro que estou! O que isso te importa?  
-É eu também não sei.   
-Eu... _ segurou o braço do duplo preto. Não conseguia entender por que a opinião dele importava tanto para si_ estou bem, obrigado...  
-Vamos... _ ele murmurou soltando-se.  
Continuaram a caminhar ate chegarem à entrada da floresta dos Youkais. Wolfram parou atônito. Ele era humano afinal e sabia o quão perigoso era para si sem uma escolta.  
-O que fazemos aqui? _ ele perguntou apreensivo.  
-Não se preocupe Von Bielefeld está seguro. _ Murata começou_ soukoku’s e Youkais são amigos. Provavelmente pensarão que você é nosso prisioneiro.  
-O que?!  
-Murata! _ Yuuri o repreendeu_ Pare de assusta-lo.  
-Por que eu estou aqui afinal? _ o loiro cruzou os braços como uma criança mimada.  
-Por que você queria fugir, não é?  
-Como você...  
-Eu faço muito isso_ Yuri confessou_ por isso Murata está sempre comigo.  
-Sempre? _ ele repetiu não gostando daquela afirmação.  
-Sempre que posso_ o outro soukoku comentou despreocupado tentando segurar o riso_ isso quer dizer o tempo todo!  
-Ora já basta disso! Vamos entrar ou não?  
Os três encararam a floresta. Parecia vazia e morta com seu inverno interminável. Seguiram caminho por entre as arvores, vez ou outra escutavam ruídos ou viam vultos. Wolfram perguntou novamente:  
-Vocês não têm medo dela?  
-Quem? _ Murata devolveu a pergunta.  
-Yuki-oona. Dizem que a floresta ficou assim por causa dela...  
-Já ouvimos histórias, mas e você? O que acha dela?  
-Eu não sei... _ o garoto sussurrou com a lembrança vagueando em sua mente_ dizem que ela atrai os humanos para dentro da floresta com seu doce canto e devora suas almas.  
-E você acredita nisso?  
-Me diga você já que essas coisas são seus aliados!  
-Vejam. _ Yuuri apontou cortando o assunto_ chegamos.  
Entraram um uma pequena cabana aparentemente abandonada. Podia-se ouvir os barulhos provenientes da madeira com a força do vento. O loiro suspirou cansado... talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia acompanha-los.  
-Já achou o que procurava Shibuya? _ Murata questionou o amigo.  
Ele acenou a cabeça sem responder. Nesse momento escutaram um sussurro e a porta da cabana abriu. Wolfram apavorou-se:  
-É ela! Sabe que estamos aqui...  
-Eu conheço essa floresta melhor que qualquer um e acredite em mim ela não está aqui. _ Yuuri ditou firmemente e deu passagem para os outros dois rapazes.  
Já era quase noite quando chegaram aos limites do castelo e Wolfram viu de longe o uniforme verde do irmão mais velho. Tremeu. Sabia que estava encrencado.  
-Onde você estava?! _ Gwendal gritou ao vê-lo se aproximar.  
-Eu... eu...  
-A culpa foi minha. _ Yuuri apressou-se em dizer_ eu o levei para...  
-Como se atreve? _ o homem deu-lhe uma bofetada no lado direito do rosto_ não dirija a palavra a mim! Seu amiguinho pode brincar de ser filho de Daikenja, mas você... não é nada!  
-Yuuri... _ o loiro murmurou.  
-Está tudo bem Kaka. Espero que possa me perdoar.  
-Pelo que?  
-Por não ter dito toda a verdade.  
-O que...  
-Vamos! _ Gwendal puxou o mais novo_ nunca mais vai sair do castelo!  
-Mas irmão...  
Murata puxou Yuuri para o caminho contrário acompanhando-o para casa:  
-O que foi tudo isso? _ questionou limpando os óculos na blusa.  
-Eu não sei...  
-Nunca vi você brigar por ninguém.  
-Ele ia se ferrar por nossa causa.  
-O que mais você está escondendo?  
-Nada.  
-Desde quando guarda segredos do seu melhor amigo?  
-Ele quer morrer Murata! _ o garoto explodiu exausto_ ele queria morrer e... eu não deixei...  
-O que você fez?  
-Eu disse coisas...  
-Que coisas?  
-Pare de me amolar... Vamos para casa.  
Enquanto isso no castelo a discussão era certa:  
-Por que fez aquilo? Não precisava ser tão rude com ele! _ o loiro gritou assim que passou pela porta.  
-Por que toda essa preocupação com as pessoas agora Wolfram?  
-Devia ser grato a pessoa que salvou o seu irmão!  
-Como é?  
-Não importa! Você foi extremamente grosseiro!  
-Talvez você goste de saber que ele não é o que você pensa!  
-O que está dizendo?  
-Ele é mestiço Wolfram. Ainda quer protege-lo?  
-Ele é... filho de um humano e soukoku... _ pronunciou com revolta. O olhar ferido de traição, assim como seu segundo irmão ele também mentira para si.  
Sua cabeça girava com raiva e ressentimento. Wolfram não gostava de soukoku’s tinha ódio e pior ainda era os que se relacionavam com o tipo, mas por que ele...  
“-Está tudo bem Kaka. Espero que possa me perdoar.  
-Pelo que?  
-Por não ter dito toda a verdade.”  
-Não! Isso é mentira! _ ele gritou com raiva.  
-Não é. A mae dela é uma humana que se mudou para os templos de Soukoku’s. são uma família mediana e sei que graças a Shinou eles são bem-vindos, mas ei não confio neles. Nunca mais vai ver aquele garoto entendeu?


	3. Talvez o começo...

No templo Shinou seus habitantes conversavam na biblioteca:  
-Shinou-Heika. Você já tomou decisão? _ Daikenja perguntou.  
-Sobre? _ o loiro retrucou despreocupado mexendo nas unhas.  
Era notório que o tedio o incomodava. Não conseguia entender como o amigo conseguia passar horas naquele buraco que cheirava a coisas velhas.  
-Sobre a ascensão do próximo Maou. Os preparativos estão completos.  
-Voce está preocupado?  
-Um pouco... ter um soukoku como sábio é uma coisa, mas...  
-Eu tomei a decisão certa. O Maou que escolhi se tornara um bom Maou e ninguém vai tira-lo de la.  
-Heika...  
-Voce não costumava me chamar assim...  
Shinou aproximou-se dele fechando seu livro e encarando aquele par de ônix:  
-O que está fazendo... _ Geneus sentiu as bochechas corarem_ Heika...  
-Me chame pelo nome... Estamos sozinhos...  
-Shinou...  
-Voce lembra quando fui coroado? Como foi um escândalo para todos minha decisão?  
-Como eu poderia esquecer...  
***  
Shinou era jovem e destemido como ninguém. Sua força e coragem iam além da compreensão, mas naquele momento dentro da floresta lutando com um Youkai e desarmado a morte era inevitável. Após ser golpeado na cabeça sua visão ficou turva e tudo que enxergou foram cabelos negros... e depois nada.  
Acordou uma semana após o ocorrido deitado em frente a uma fogueira com alguns cobertores em cima de si e com a cabeça enfaixada. Ao ver o ser a sua frente assustou-se e rapidamente procurou algo pra se defender.  
O homem que estava de costas apenas sorriu dizendo:  
-Até que enfim você acordou.  
-Quem é você? _ o loiro perguntou arredio.  
-Meu nome é Geneus. E você quem é?  
-Voce é um soukoku?  
-Minha aparência deve responder.  
-Por que me salvou?  
-Por que não salvar?  
-Não vai ganhar nada me mantendo em cativeiro.  
-Voce é livre pra ir. Embora se fosse eu esperaria o ferimento melhorar. Então qual seu nome?  
-Shinou.  
-Temos um príncipe em nossa floresta, sinto muito por não estar confortável. O que faz aqui? Este lugar não é para humanos.  
-O que você fez com o Youkai que me atacou?  
-Pedi que poupasse a sua vida.  
-Voce o que?  
-Não esperava que eu lutasse com ele como você tentou fazer não é?  
-Mentira.  
-Pareço ter enfrentado algum tipo de luta?  
-Você so pode estar brincando! Não acredito que se livrou daquela aberração!  
-Eu também pensaria assim, mas tenho fortes motivo pra achar o contrario _ ele encheu um pote com caldo_ coma. Recupere suas forças e volte pra casa. Devem estar preocupados.  
O loiro olhou desconfiado para o conteúdo do pote:  
-Está tudo bem_ Geneus falou_ é apenas caldo de galinha.  
Shinou sorveu o liquido e perguntou:  
-Voce vive aqui?  
-Sim... há um bom tempo...  
-Sozinho? _ viu o soukoku acenar com a cabeça_ e sua família?  
-Foram assassinados por humanos.  
-Como?  
-Fogo.  
-E você ainda me ajudou?  
-Eu também tive ajuda pra fugir quando pequeno... de um Youkai.  
-Sério?  
-Eu tinha cinco anos, mas me lembro claramente... Yuki-oona me salvou e desde então vivo aqui.  
-Quantos anos você tem agora?  
-Dezessete.  
-Não teve contato com ninguém de fora então?  
-Eu sempre visito nossos templos e tenho uma ótima educação, mas minha família são essas “aberrações” como você disse.  
-Sinto muito...  
-Está tudo bem. Eu adquiri muito conhecimento de ambos os mundos.  
-E o meu?  
-Como é?  
-Sobre os humanos. O que sabe?  
-São ambiciosos matam e destroem. Não preciso saber mais que isso.  
-Talvez deva rever seus conceitos.  
-Nós dois sabemos que as lutas serão constantes. Não há o que ser feito.  
-Eu posso mudar isso.  
-E que poder você tem pra fazer tal afirmação?  
-Quando eu me tornar rei vou criar um decreto onde humanos e soukoku’s viverão juntos e em paz.  
-Isto é uma utopia.  
-Não, não é. Você verá.  
Na manha seguinte Geneus levou Shinou ao que eles chamavam de “coração da floresta”. Era um lado cujo as águas eram termais e também por que era o único lugar quente daquele lugar gélido.  
O loiro sentara com as pernas dentro do lago acostumando-se com a temperatura quando sentiu algo segurar seus tornozelos e um rosto surgir em meio a nevoa escutando sua voz distorcida:  
-Como se atreveu a chegar até aqui humano?  
-Hei _ Geneus se pronunciou_ se acalme Akua ele está comigo...  
-O que faz com esse verme?  
-Ele é meu hospede. _ o soukoku sorriu.  
-Se fizer algo contra ele eu comerei você. _ Akua o ameaçou sumindo com o vapor do lago.  
-Sua amiga? _ o príncipe perguntou.  
-Eu costumo vir aqui quando me sinto sozinho...  
-Ela é estressadinha... _ os dois riram.  
-Eu não a culpo, graças aos humanos este lugar se tornou assim... talvez ela sinta falta do sol iluminando seu lar...  
-O que nós poderíamos ter feito pra causar isso?  
-Bem... _ Geneus sentou ao lado colocando seis longos fios atrás da orelha_ a brutalidade com que vocês mataram Yuki-oona fez isso. Sua moradia se tornou tão gélida quanto a própria. Ela se tornou protetora dos Youkais. Eu... gostaria de tê-la agradecido por me permitir estar aqui, mas nunca mais a vi...  
-Eu com certeza a agradeço. _ o mais velho riu suavemente.  
-Por que?  
-Por ter salvo uma criatura bela como você... _ Geneus corou e seus olhos se prenderam como imas_ eu sei que vai parecer estranho dizer isso, mas... _ o homem hesitou suspirando_ eu preciso voltar...  
-Levarei você ate a entrada da floresta.  
Conversaram sobre trivialidades durante o trajeto até chegarem à divisa do rigoroso inverno e o sol brilhante de verão:  
-Agradeço a companhia. _ Geneus comentou.  
-E eu agradeço por salvar minha vida.  
-Eu fiz o certo...  
-Voce acredita em mim?  
-Perdão?  
-Voce acredita quando digo que vou unir nossos povos?  
-Com tanta determinação... como não acreditar.  
-Então se prepare. Logo alcançarei nosso ideal.  
Shinou virou-se seguindo adiante pela estrada de pedra e foi sumindo no horizonte.  
Alguns anos se passaram e Geneus costumava se esgueirar entre os humanos para saber sobre o jovem príncipe. Aquele humano lhe chamara a atenção, porem quando soube a noticia de que o mesmo havia se casado por algum motivo ele parou de deixar a floresta.  
O seu exilio não durou muito. Após seis meses recebeu a visita inesperada do loiro.  
Caminhava entre as arvores da floresta quando avistou um humano montado em um cavalo. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao reconhecer Shinou:  
-O que faz aqui Kaka? _ Geneus perguntou se aproximando levemente e acariciando o animal.  
-Finalmente encontrei você!  
-Estava a minha procura?  
-Há alguns dias na verdade, com sorte os Youkais me reconheceram e me deixaram vagar...  
-Algum motivo especial?  
-Logo mais haverá uma coroação... minha coroação pra ser mais exato.  
-Voce já vai assumir?  
-Meu pai sucumbiu a uma doença grave.  
-Meus pêsames, mas eu não entendo... o que isso tem a ver comigo?  
-Quero que você venha viver no castelo.  
-O que? Mas... eu não...  
-Quero que seja meu sábio.  
-Seu sábio?  
-Eu te falei... as pessoas vão ter que começar a aceitar e nada melhor para isso do que tendo um soukoku em um cargo tão importante.  
-Eu não sei... eu...  
Shinou estendeu a mão para si:  
-Diga que sim... em nome da nossa amizade...  
-Amizade?  
-Eu nunca esqueci de você Geneus...  
O soukoku encarou aquele par de olhos azuis tão convidativos e agarrou a mão que lhe era estendida e se viu puxado para montar o cavalo.  
Ao entardecer a cerimônia de coroação foi realizada e com isso veio o grande choque quando o mais novo rei apresentou o soukoku como seu Daikenja, gerando comentários de que estava louco e enfeitiçado, mas nada se comparou ao atentado contra a vida de Geneus quando o guarda sem pensar duas vezes apertou o gatilho da arma.  
***  
Shinou desceu um pouco a túnica de Geneus revelando seu peito e ombro deixando a mostra sua cicatriz:  
-Naquele dia... _ começou a dizer_ naquele maldito dia eu entendi oque você queria dizer, mas eu não estava disposto a ceder como não estou agora. _ roçou levemente os lábios naquela região e afastou-se rapidamente_ vá pode dar a ordem.  
-Sim Heika.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado em:  
> Rokuchounen to ichya monogatari/ Ia


End file.
